


Roses

by galapagos



Series: Dear hearts and gentle people [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, complete and utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galapagos/pseuds/galapagos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There was a anonymous request on tumblr for a fic featuring Kent Connolly as the f!Sole Survivor's love interest. So I have done it. I have written the fluff.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> There was a anonymous request on tumblr for a fic featuring Kent Connolly as the f!Sole Survivor's love interest. So I have done it. I have written the fluff.

There were flowers. Roses, specifically. Kent was surprised to find the flowers in his broadcast room. They were lovely: delicate and pink. Kent had no idea roses even grew anymore. Someone had spent a lot of time and caps on him but he had no idea who. He knew who he wanted it to be but he was rather embarrassed about that. She couldn’t possibly be interested in him. Besides, he really had no reason to think it a romantic gesture. Kent appreciated it nonetheless. **  
**

He was was lost in thought looking at his roses, when someone came into his office.

“Hi, Kent.”

“Shroud! I wasn’t expecting you so soon. I’m not done with the modifications to the costume just yet,” Kent apologized.

Shroud smiled, “That’s okay, I was around so I just dropped in to say hello. You like roses?”

“Yeah, someone left them for me,” he said, he could feel his face getting hot. Luckily, it was hard to tell when a ghoul blushed.

“The card wasn’t with them?” Shroud asked.

“Card?” Kent repeated dumbly, a knot starting to form in his stomach, “What card?”

Shroud was checking her pockets, “It was supposed to be there.” She frowned slightly as she finished her search and came up empty handed, “You see, I was hoping you'd have dinner with me.”

“Oh gosh… Wow.” Kent stuttered. He’d never been a ladies man and now, well, suffice it to say he wasn't much of a ladies ghoul either.

“Is that a yes or a no?” Shroud asked. She seemed… excited. Kent felt the knot in his gut do a backflip as she smiled at him, waiting for his answer.

“Yes?” Kent said. “Yes. Definitely yes.”

Shroud grinned widely, “Lovely! I'll pick you up at eight.”

Kent was distracted the rest of the day. As the appointed hour approached he fussed at his appearance. His face he couldn't do much about but he could at least make sure he was tidy. He pressed his shirt and his good suit. It was a dark grey one and it didn't even have any patched parts.

Shroud arrived promptly at eight carrying a large basket. She had a pretty green dress on, so Kent was glad he’d worn his good suit.

“Not a lot of dining options here, so I brought a picnic,” she said holding it up.

She pulled out a old checkered tablecloth and spread it out on the floor. They sat and she unpacked her basket.

It was nice. Kent had a good time, he was surprised by how easy it was to talk to her. What he liked best though was her laugh. It had a bell like quality, but it wasn't high. It was warm and mellow and it made him feel warm too.

“I had I had a really good time, Shroud.”

“You really can just call me Rosie,” she said, “by the way Kent, are you the kind of guy that's okay with being kissed on a first date?”

“I - I don't know.”  Kent swallowed hard a little astonished at his own boldness, “Maybe we should find out?”

Rosie laughed as she leaned in to him. Kent discovered that he was in fact more than okay with being kissed on the first date. Especially if it was Rosie who was kissing him.


End file.
